Gilliam's Island
by arisachu
Summary: The same old Gilliam's Island you know and love, but now with a story to it! It's basically Gilligan's Island, but with the Outlaw Star cast. Enjoy!
1. Theme Song!

A/N: I'm sorry that I have to look really unprofessional with numbers for letters, but my computer likes to censor out words like g1rl and sh00t so there would be weird blanks. Sorry about that. It wouldn't have been a problem if I didn't want to go back and take out all the previous content that was here about the changes I made, but I wanted that gone if I was going to make more chapters, I didn't want to disrupt the flow.

Gilliam's Island

To the tune of _Gilligan's Island_

Redone

Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a faithful trip

That started at this spaceport, aboard this giant ship

First mate was a computer in the ship, the skipper mechanically set

Six passengers blasted off that day, to get out of debt, to get out of debt

Space pirates started sh00ting them, the huge ship was shot

If not for the cyborg, android g1rl, the Outlaw Star would be lost, Outlaw Star would be lost

They landed in this wasteland, an uncharted desert planet…

With Gilliam, Jim Hawking, too

Aisha and Gene

Suzuka

Melfina and Fred Lowe

Here on Gilliam's Isle


	2. Episode One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilligan's Island, nor do I own Outlaw Star.

A/N: I had never planned on making Gilliam's Island into an actual story, but going back and reading reviews, people seemed to really enjoy it and want to see what would happen. It was never going to be an actual story mainly because three of us worked on the song together, and it's hard to work on an actual story with three people. But I've hit a writer's block with everything else I've been working on, so why not go back to the good old days (GI was written about six or so years ago). Enjoy!

-----

Episode One: The beginning

The Outlaw Star crashed headfirst onto the surface of a small, unknown planet. The occupants, completely disoriented, regained composure and the youngest passenger began to assess the situation. Meanwhile, the older passengers hopped out of the spaceship and traipsed around outside the ship. He shook his head furiously, letting out a cry of frustration.

"Is something the matter, Jim?" Gilliam asked.

Jim waved his hand impatiently, "Oh, you know, we're only stranded here, we couldn't fix the ship even if we had any spare parts, and we hardly have any food left. There are six of us and we won't last long if we can't find any food."

"We are in quite the dilemma," said Gilliam in his robotic computer voice. "What do you suggest we do?"

Jim shook his head, hands turning into fists, "Just let me think a minute!"

At that moment, Gene poked his head into the ship, "Jim, come out here, Aisha's gone and gotten herself stuck in a tree. It really is a sight to behold."

Jim was starting to become irate, "If you don't let me figure out what we're going to do about this situation, I'll hang _you_ from a tree!"

Gene s ed. His younger friend was always getting frustrated at something or another. He supposed that a short fuse was the price of being a kid genius. He glanced around the ship, shaking his head every few seconds.

"Now, how do you suppose you'll get me up into the tree," he said, trying to hold back a laugh. "I'll have you know I'm much taller than you are."

Jim shot Gene a look of pure contempt, "Suzuka will do it for me. I'll pay her good and well when we get off this dump of a planet.

Gene shook his head, grinning broadly at the boy. He was about to press on further when Jim opened his mouth to speak again.

"Or rather…" he began, eyes twinkling mischievously, "I think it would be much more of a punishment if I simply held you captive in the ship alone with Fred Lowe."

Jim had gone too far. Gene's eyes widened at the thought of even seeing Fred Lowe, let alone the prospect of being stuck in a room alone. He was absolutely terrified, because unlike pulling Gene up into a tree and hanging him, he could actually make his last threat a reality. One or two words to Fred were all it took, really.

"You wouldn't," Gene managed to reply.

Now it was Jim's turn to s and he raised an eyebrow, "You doubt my sincerity?"

Before Gene could disrupt Jim any more, he made himself scarce as quickly as possible. He knew that Jim would do it, and he wasn't about to test those waters anytime soon. Just thinking about Fred made Gene shudder. Before he knew it, without paying any attention, he walked smack dab into just that very man.

After a resounding 'oof' from both parties, Fred looked behind him straight into Gene's eyes. A giddy smile was plastered on his face, and his hand shot out toward Gene's.

"Oh, Gene! Isn't this just _terrible_?" the man said, trying to play it cool. "You'll help me get through this horrible ordeal, won't you, Gene?"

A shiver ran down Gene's spine as he felt Fred's hand clutching his own and he immediately tried to pry it away. Fred would have none of this. Gene quickly scanned the area to spot potential help, but all he could see were trees.

The planet that the group had managed to land on was quite desolate. Gene and the others had only gone a little ways out, but as far as they could see or hear, no one was around. The Outlaw Star had landed among a vast array of trees, the setting slightly like that of a tropical island. There were gigantic leaves protruding from the top of the trees, slightly like those of a palm tree, but instead of covering out, the leaves drooped against the slender trunk of the trees. If the group needed a huge leaf raft, they would know exactly where to get supplied.

"You know what, Fred," Gene said, trying to maintain his smile, for both their sakes, "I think I hear someone calling me. I better go and see what's up."

Gene slid his hand from Fred's grasp and began to quickly walk whichever way was away from Fred. Much to his dismay, this didn't hinder Fred.

"I'll go with you!" he announced. "We should all support each other in these trying times!"

Gene couldn't believe his horrible luck. How in the hell did he get trapped on a planet with Fred Lowe? There must be some mistake. He must be dreaming. Fred must be dreaming if he thinks he's getting anywhere with his horrifying desires. Miserable was an understatement, Gene couldn't think of a word to describe how he felt.

"Wait!" Fred was practically running to keep up with Gene.

Gene whipped around and tried to keep a happy smile, although he was beginning to become extremely sick of Fred's attempt to stay close to him, "Yes?"

"Where- are… you going?" Fred asked, panting.

Gene shook his head, an eternal sweatdrop attached to his head. He couldn't think of any excuse. They were trapped, no denying that. Everyone would have to stick close together.

He blurted out the first private activity he could think of, "I need to take a bath."

Immediately he regretted it.

"Wonderful!" an ecstatic Fred linked arms with Gene. "Let's go do that immediately!"

His head pulsed painfully as he was dejectedly led through the trees by Fred to find a suitable bathing spot. One thought ran through his head over and over again without pause. _Someone please, help me!_

---

Jim leaned back in his chair on the Outlaw Star. Finally, he decided that he had collected all the data he would be able to collect and turned off the screen.

"Gilliam."

"Yes, Jim?"

"We're screwed."

"Excuse me?"

Jim sighed. There was nothing they could do. He was positive they were out in the middle of nowhere on a planet nobody ever considered was even there. What was he going to _do_? He would have to do something. It wasn't as if the dimwits outside could do anything useful. The only one he counted on to be rational plus helpful was Suzuka, but they would probably see her rarely. No doubt she would be wandering the area, probably going for miles and miles before she turned back.

"We're stuck," he lamented. "We're stuck here with Fred Lowe, of all people. I can't believe he wanted us to take him all the way across the damn universe just for some special pens! I could strangle him!"

"I will try and devise a plan for you, Jim," Gilliam offered.

"Don't worry about it right now," Jim told him. "I think we should get situated first. We might be here a while. I'm going to go and check things out."

"Good luck, Jim," Gilliam said flatly.

When Jim stepped outside, he found that it was actually quite pleasant. There was a nice breeze, trees. He thought he could even hear the trickle of a stream that couldn't be too far away. Surely they could find some food somewhere in their desolate location. He looked closer in the trees and spotted Aisha. Gene was right, she did indeed seem to be stuck.

"Jim!" she whined. "Suzuka left a long time ago. Why doncha help me out?"

"Where's Gene?" he asked, ignoring her plea. She got herself into that mess, she could get herself out.

She managed a smirk, despite her current situation, "Oh, I saw him being lead by Fred somewhere. If my super hearing serves me properly, I believe Gene mentioned something about a bath."

Jim smirked, too. Perhaps this place wasn't so bad after all.

-----

What'd you think? Good, bad, lame? Tell me please, I do so love reviews! I really don't want to kill the great song I had by putting in a horrible story to go with it, so tell me if I should keep going or just stop while I'm ahead. I can take it, I'm a big girl! -


End file.
